


Veni, veni, venias, ne me mori facias

by skyloftclouds



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Nibelheim Incident (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth is chilling in the library, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyloftclouds/pseuds/skyloftclouds
Summary: Sephiroth has shut himself inside the library in Shinra mansion for several days. Cloud contemplates his relationship with him and decides to try to help him, even if it could go terribly wrong.Featuring Zack assisting him at the end and a random trooper chilling in the mansion
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 61





	Veni, veni, venias, ne me mori facias

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my dear friend, I hope you enjoy it!  
> It was good to be writing something again after a break :>

It’s been several days, Cloud started to worry. Who was he trying to fool, he had been worrying the moment Sephiroth shut himself inside the huge library in Shinra mansion. Zack hadn’t told him what had happened inside the reactor and he hadn’t gotten the chance to ask Sephiroth about it. Not that he would’ve actually talked about it.

By now Cloud knew that Sephiroth liked to keep things to himself. Not because he didn’t trust him, but because most of the time he couldn’t find the right words, or he ended up feeling miserable afterwards. There were the rare times though where he would cuddle with Cloud and tell him about some things that worried him.

It might be trivial things, like him forgetting to eat or some paperwork he still needed to do. But sometimes he started talking about things that made Cloud’s heart ache, that made him want to keep Sephiroth close and never let him go. To protect him.

Stories of needles and experiments. The stench of mako filling his nose and the fear of never being enough. Feeling like he’ll never live up to the expectations of others, that he has to be better even though he’s already the best. Not feeling like he belongs here, like he’s not from this world.

The current situation reminds Cloud of those stories Sephiroth told him. Of a boy in a lab coat way too big for his size. Of needles piercing the poor boys skin, filling his way too small and frail body with mako and who knows what.   
Sephiroth never said it was him, but Cloud knew that those were memories of his childhood. Memories that should’ve been cheerful and filled with happy things. Playing with friends and exploring his surroundings.

Instead he had spent it locked in a lab, surrounded by adults who experimented on him days in and out. There was never a break. Never another soul who could play with him. Loneliness.

That was why Cloud was so fixated on trying to help him now. He didn’t know why Sephiroth was holed up in the library, but he knew that he needed to eat and sleep. But most importantly he needed a kind soul being there for him, showing him that he was a human being worthy of love. There was this hint of hurt in Sephiroth’s eyes sometimes and it made Cloud realize how vulnerable he was. This was the same person he put up on a pedestal for several years, someone he admired only for the strength he had in combat. That he could defend himself and others.

But Sephiroth was more than the poster child of Shinra. Cloud realized that shortly after Zack had introduced them to each other. Sephiroth was a kind soul underneath a cold façade. Not that many people knew that, and Cloud felt honored to be among the ones who get to see his more private side.

Cloud decided that he has had enough, there was no way he could let Sephiroth sit inside the library alone any longer. He needed to do something, now.

Sephiroth needed to sleep and eat, he was probably running on low energy by now. Cloud knew that he could survive several days without eating anything, but that didn’t mean it was healthy. 

After arriving at the mansion he felt his heart pounding in his chest. What if Sephiroth would tell him to leave? He had already done that with Zack on many occasions. _But you are his boyfriend. It’s different._ Was it enough though?

The trooper that sat outside the stairs leading down to the basement looked at him with an expression that bordered on surprise. He probably didn’t expect anyone to come back and try to drag Sephiroth out of the basement. But Cloud would try, even if it took him several days.

When he descended down the stairs he felt like he was going to down to hell. It was dark and cold and for some reason it felt windy. At the very end of the hallway he could spot a door, most likely the one leading to the library. Cloud felt like his heart might fall out of his chest because it was pounding so hard. What was he afraid of? Sephiroth wouldn’t hurt him, right?

Zack had mentioned that he seemed agitated and Masamune was in his reach every time he went down to talk to him. Not that he would need to keep it close to him, Sephiroth was probably capable of holding his ground in hand to hand combat just fine. Especially against someone unenhanced like Cloud.

Cloud knocked on the door and waited for a response. Nothing. “Sephiroth? It’s Cloud.” Silence. “Can I come in?” He dropped his hand with a sigh. “I’m coming in now.” He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Sephiroth wasn’t near the entrance but Cloud could hear the turning of pages.

When he turned around the corner he saw Sephiroth sitting on the ground, surrounded by several open books. He held one in his hands and seemed to be so focused on it that he didn’t notice Cloud stepping closer. “Sephiroth?” He slowly looked up from his book, his eyes seemed hollow, like he wasn’t there anymore.

Cloud sat down next to him and looked at him with a worried expression. “You need to sleep and eat, Seph.” “Leave.” He didn’t even bother to use his name. But Cloud wasn’t giving up that easily, he would leave this room with Sephiroth, not alone. “Only if you come with me.” Sephiroth shook his head and focused on the book again. With a sigh Cloud decided to look at the books surrounding them. He could spot documents about experiments. Were they about Sephiroth or something else?

“Hey, you need a break. I bet you can’t focus on what you’re reading anymore.” Sephiroth opened his mouth to complain but Cloud continued talking. “Don’t you dare to say I should leave or that you don’t need to eat and drink. That’s only for emergency situations when you don’t have any food nearby for several days. We have food at the inn and my mother could cook us something as well.” When Sephiroth didn’t reply Cloud sighed again.

“I’m worried for you, Seph. You haven’t slept or eaten in days. We’re _all_ worried about you.” “You shouldn’t worry, Cloud. I finally found the truth, there’s no need to worry anymore.” Cloud looked at the book Sephiroth was holding. It detailed some things about JENOVA, an Ancient. Cloud had heard a few things about them, apparently they were the original stewards of the planet and knew where the Promised Land was located.

The realization hit Cloud like a brick. Sephiroth had mentioned that Jenova was the name of his mother. That could only mean Sephiroth was at least half Ancient. He seemed to sense that Cloud had finally caught on and smiled. “You see, I’m destined to save this planet. Mother is waiting.” Cloud’s eyes widened in fear, this didn’t sound like Sephiroth at all. “You clearly need some sleep if you’re talking like this.” Sephiroth didn’t look up from the book. “Why should I? I’m superior to you normal humans.”

Cloud grabbed the book out of Sephiroth’s hands and threw it towards the other end of the room. “We’re going home now. You definitely need some sleep.” The look Sephiroth shot him was filled with utter hatred and Cloud reconsidered his previous action. If he were to attack him, he wouldn’t be able to defend himself. Sephiroth was mako-enhanced, he was not. “Sephiroth _please_. I don’t want you to get hurt. You need to distance yourself from whatever _this_ is. We can come back here later and continue reading the books if you want to, but for now you need a break.”

The door opened and Cloud heard the cheerful voice of Zack. “Cloud are you here?” “Yeah!” Zack came around the corner and looked at them both sitting on the ground. “I see you stopped reading, Sephiroth.” “I threw the book away.” Zack scratched the back of his head and put a lopsided grin on his face. “Uhh… guess that’s good?” Cloud only shrugged and turned back around to Sephiroth, who was already reaching for the next book. Cloud put his hands over Sephiroth’s and shook his head as he turned around to look at him. “Just let us go home.” “I don’t have a home.” “You sure do! Home doesn’t always mean a house, you know.” Sephiroth turned to look at Zack, he hadn’t really noticed him arriving. “That’s nonsense.” Zack shook his head. “Home can also mean the company of friends or other close ones you cherish. We can be your home, you know.” “He’s right, Seph. You’re not alone in this. We can get through all those books together. Three heads think better than one.”

That seemed to do the trick. Sephiroth’s eyes looked more focused and alive now. “I’m tired…” Cloud chuckled. “I figured as much. Come on, let’s get you into a warm bed.” Sephiroth got up but turned around to look at the books. “We’ll come back later. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly really enjoy writing stuff about the Nibelheim incident so this was really nice. And I also missed writing those two dorks.


End file.
